One Stormy Night
by Canis Kohaku
Summary: For once Goku actually wants to stay home instead of going off to train and the stormy weather outside sets the tone for a very sexy night...I'd call this a lime with hints of lemon pepper wink*wink*. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own the rights to or am affiliated in any way with the owners/creator of the Dragonball franchise in any way.

Chapter 1 Today Was a Good Day

She disabled the annoying melody of her alarm clock stretched her arms high as she arched her back and yawned. 4 am already. There was much work to be done and soon she would be back in this bed, back in dream land. "Okay" she told herself and pushed up from the bed, washed her face, brushed her teeth and combed her locks into her everyday bun. She dressed and crept past Goku as she stirred in in his sleep kicking one leg from underneath the cover to hang off the bed.

Chichi prepared her husband a full breakfast 3 courses over. He needed stamina this morning. It was time to reap what he had sewn and harvest the cabbage, turnips, and carrots to be sold at the market. Her constant reminding or "nagging" depending who's point of view you see it from paid off. Goku produced a beautiful crop. Of course he'd rather be training but whether or not he realized it he had a green thumb. The world's strongest, such a bright soul, not the most considerate at times, but as of late, and excellent provider and she truly appreciate it so the least she could do was keep his stomach full and after this harvest she loosen her grip and let his go off and train in peace for awhile. She woke him and handed him a cup of coffee. She watched him as he sat on the edge of the bed and sipped the hot magical elixir that is coffee to adults. Chichi stretched out her hand and softly stroked his head fingering his soft spiky tresses as if to say this is the last day for a while that you have to tend to the farm. He didn't mind her gesture. His puffy sleepy face tilted towards her and he gave her a half smile, got up, washed up and dressed as Chichi did. He devoured his breakfast and headed to their farm.

He worked the land for about half an hour. He turned to load a crate into his hover van and saw Chichi in the dark distance separating the damaged and small crop from the sellable ones and loading crates. He levitated and flew to the spot she was in. Wow that's really nice of her he thought as he landed. "Um Chi you don't have to help I can do it." She stood lifting a crate. "You've been working really hard and doing a great job. If I help you, you can get off to training sooner" He tilted his head to hide his embarrassment. Her compliment and approval meant a lot to him. Yeah he'd run off and train even when she'd given him a tongue lashing or leave his manners at home when they ate in public but he actually did care what she thought and today she thought he did a good job so that was important to him. "Thanks Chichi." He smiled at his wife and she smiled back for a second. "Okay get back to work." She commanded but her tone wasn't harsh at all. "Right." He leapt into the air and headed back to the other side of the field.

They worked ask quickly yet as carefully as they could. With Goku being stronger and faster than her he covered three fourths of the fields but her help was greatly appreciated. They finished around 9 am. "That was fast!" Goku commented as he shut the double doors of the hover van. Chichi was pleased as well and turned to him and said "It'll take us about an hour to get to the market and once we sell everything and drop what we can't sell to the homeless shelter we still need to deposit the money in the bank so why don't we have lunch together in the city before you head off to King Kai's planet?" "That sounds great Chichi." Chichi headed towards her scooter she rode out to the field. "Hey, um, I'll take her back." Goku offered. "Oh okay." She replied, pressed a button on the side of the scooter and in a puff of smoke it returned to its capsule. Goku swooped his little wife into his arms and they headed home to wash up and change. Then back out to the field to navigate the hover van to the market. As they rode they listened to their local pop station and Chichi sang along to one of her favorite songs but was interrupted by and emergency warning for severe thunderstorms hitting the area around 5 pm. They had done as planned and afterwards headed to a café for lunch. They followed the hostess to the table and Goku noticed and older gentleman pulling his wife's chair out for her so before they sat down Goku maneuvered himself behind Chichi's chair and pulled it out for her. She was surprised. "Well thank you dear." That was so sweet of him. She thought. When their food arrived she unfolded her napkin and placed it across her lap. Goku notice this and did the same. He ate just as much as he usually did but this time he paced himself and instead of shouting out to the waiter for more food, he waited for the waiter to check on them and politely asked for more portions. After they got the bill Goku made sure to tip waiter extra, it couldn't be easy running back and forth with all the dishes he had requested.

"Goku, you were on your beast behavior in there." Chichi complimented. "Thanks, I didn't want to embarrass you in there." He answered with a chuckle. Chichi didn't like that she made him feel like that. Damn I'm to hard on him sometimes. "Goku you don't embarrass me, you're just a little …extra sometimes. Well… have a good time training. Try not to stay gone for too long." She said rubbing his arm before turning to go back to the hover van. "Hey Chichi! Its 1 o'clock now and the storm hits at 5. Is there anything you wanna get before heading home. I doubt you'll be able to head back out once it hits. I can help shop and beside I was gonna stop home before I went to King Kai's." What!? He WANTS to shop with me. "That's…really sweet of you, yes! I wanted to grab a few things and I could use your help. Thank you honey, let's go!"

Chichi grabbed a few grocery items but of course grabbed some unnecessary items that could have waited, like scented lotion and candles two bottles of wine, and a silk robe plus onesies for Pan, and socks and underwear for Goku and Goten, who had gone on a trip to an amusement park with Trunks and his parents and would be back tomorrow morning. Goku sucked up the extra shopping and they arrived home just as the sky melted into a funky blue great color. Goku closed all the shutters on the windows and Chichi but her items away.

Goku walked into the living room and saw his wife peaking through the shutters at the incoming storm. She turned toward him pulling the pins out her hair, it cascaded over her back, shoulders, and breast and the waves of her tresses landed at her small waist. "Well today was good day don't you think?" she asked but all he could do was look at her and think wow. She's so pretty. She twisted her face up in annoyance at him ignoring her question. "Hey did you hear me?" "Oh yeah, it was good. Listen I don't think I should leave you here alone while the storm hits." "I'll be okay, really, you can go." "I want to stay." Goku said sternly. She was the seriousness in his face. "You don't want me to stay?" "What? Of course I do. I'd love for you to stay with me, but you've done such a great job on the farm I thought you'd be itching to get out of here and…" "I said I want to stay." He interrupted. The wind began to howl and whistle. She stared at him a few seconds. "Okay baby." She said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Quick Beating of His Heart and The Soft Tap at the Door

"Well….. well be here for a while…..how about you bring in some wood for the fireplace and after I've made dinner we can watch some movies together." The serious look Goku had on his face melted away and formed an innocent smile that was classic Goku. "Yeah sure. But I don't think we have any." Then you'd better hurry before things pick up out there." "Yeah you're right!" Goku rushed out the door before the rain reached the forest so Chichi decided to start on dinner. I bet he'd like dessert she thought. Well he loves chocolate cake and I have all the ingredients.

She was eager to be in Goku's company so to save time instead of making multiple items for dinner she would just make large portions of chicken and fryed rice. That way he could have enough to get full and it was simple to make an she could get started on baking the cake. Out in the forest Goku was focused on finding a decent sized tree that would give him enough wood for the night but not take to long to chop and bring home for storage. He REALLY wanted to get back home to Chichi. After flying around for a bit he found the perfect three. He raised his hand above him to form one of Krillin's signature move, the destrocto disk. He swung his hand forward and the disk cut the top of the tree off. He then focused his control over the disk and maneuvered it around to cut the tree at its base. He then hoisted the log over his shoulder and headed home taking note that the storm was moving in fast. He landed in close to his home tossed the log in the air and leapt up after it. Swiftly he sliced at the log and in perfectly symmetrical form the logs landed in a neat pile. He lugged most of it in to the garage next to the house and gathered what he thought would be enough for the night in his arms and instantly transmitted into the house. "Aahhhhhh! Damn it Goku!" "What is it Chichi!?" "Why do have to use instant transmittion? You always scare the hell out of me!" Great, I've irritated her. Gosh maybe I should have just gone to train he thought looking down at the firewood in his arms. Chichi saw his disappointment, walked up to him grabbed his face and swiftly pecked him on the lips. "Put the wood down and get in the shower. I'll feed you when your done." She said softly and slowly. He felt better and complyed. He actually wants to stay home with me tonight and I yell at him. She didn't want him to feel bad and she didn't want to ruin their night.

Goku came back down stairs fresh and clean. "Chi?" she was just finishing up the cake she make for dessert and turned to face him. He stood in the door way in a tank top and gray sweat pants and house shoes. She eyed the pillar of masculinity that was her husband. Her eyes drifted to the print of his manhood and lingered for a few seconds before looking at his face. "Okay love, sit down at the table and I'll bring you your food. She set a plate and chopsticks before him and brought the pots to the table where she had already lit a few candles. She filled his plate and left the pots so he could help himself to more. She then retrieved a bottle of wine and wine glass from the kitchen poured his glass and left the bottle. Goku wasn't much of a drinker but something about the softener glow of the candle light and rhythm of the rain beating down on the earth relaxed him and put him in the mood to have a little. "I'm going to take a shower now. When your done can you please light the fire?" she asked stroking his hair for the second time that day. "Yes dear." With that she headed upstairs.

When she returned the room was warm and cozy. Goku's stomach was content and he was picking out a movie for them to watch. He smelled her before he saw her. She had on his favorite of all her fragrances. He looked up and saw her glide towards him. Her skin glowed with a golden sheen. Her thick jet black hair was tossed to one size. She wore the new dusty rose/nude colored silk robe she purchased that day. It was tied around her small waist, clung to her hips and breast. Her hard nipples peaked through the light silky fabric. His heart raced as she approached him. He just stared at her. "Did you find a movie?" She asked He was astounded at how sexy this woman was. He felt like he was in the presence of an angel, Kami knows what this woman has between her thighs is heavenly. "Ugh, yeah, I think you'll like this one." He answered her flustered. "Okay, there's a throw blanket there, you can spread that out in front of the fire place and I'll get our dessert." She said then turned towards the kitchen. "Oh, but Chichi you didn't eat your dinner." She looked him in his eyes "I think I just wanna dessert tonight." He was dense sometimes but he felt like he knew what that meant.

Goku laid out the blanket and Chichi brought the cake and poured both of them a glass of wine. He started the movie and they ate. "I cant believe you whipped up a chocolate cake. It was great!" She smile "I know you love it." They watched the movie but there were many times when Goku looked like he wanted to say something but held back. Chichi abruptly turned to the side and propped herself up on a pillow. "What?" she knew had something to get off his chest. "I um, well, um, it's nothing." " Say what you need to say Goku." He wouldn't make direct eye contact with her. "You've been really nice to me today. You were gonna let me go off and train without a fight and um, you….are really pretty." She didn't say thank you. She studied him for a minute. Married over twenty years and he acts so shy around me. She sat all the way up. "There's something else you want to tell me so say it." He scratched the back of his head trying to articulate how he felt in the moment. "You always make sure we all have everything we need. You do little things to make us happy. I can always count on you. Every time I leave I know there's someone who's thinking of me, some one who loves me." He looked at her. "Goku….I love you to the moon and back and even when I yell at you I love you, when you leave I love you. Goku, I even love you in my dreams. I know its not easy for you and I know its not because your prideful but sometimes a woman just needs to hear those three words." She turned his face towards her. "Goku, say what you mean, and mean what you say." He hesitated. "Chichi, I love you."

She moved in close to him between his legs, sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her around her waist. They embraced each other like this for a few moments before she leaned back and kissed his forehead. "Goku, you wanted to stay home with me why?" He was confused. Didn't he just tell her? "Because I love you." She palmed his face. "We both know that. Now be honest with me Son Goku. Why did you want to stay home with me?" She was pulling teeth with him. Damn it, she wanted everything from him! "I want to please you."

Chichi smirked. "No you don't." once again he was confused. She moved back from him. Did I say something wrong? He thought. "You want to please yourself, you just want to use me to do it." She said untying the rode. It opened slightly. "It's okay, you can use me." She said grabbing his hand and pulling her on top of him as she laid back. Instantly he stiffened in his pants the robe fell back and exposed her soft breast and hard nipples. She gripped his hair and pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him deeply. She straddled her legs around him and his heart was racing in his chest again as he felt her warmth and wetness through his pants. "Baby, you're so hard." She moaned in his ear. She reached below for his pants. But he stopped her. "Chichi I need to taste you first." He planted kisses down her neck, chest, and stomach till he reached her aroused clit.

Knock, knock, knock… "Chichi are you home?" Goku stopped before his wife's sweetness was on his tongue. "Its my dad! Please dear let him in. I can't come to the door like this." Instantly he was soft and disappointed. Chichi dashed upstairs to put some clothes on and Goku swiftly left his father in law in. "Hi Goku!. Its raining cats and dogs out there!." Well come on in come by the fire and warm up." Chichi came back down stairs, hair back in a bun a large T-shirt and baggy pajama pants. "Daddy what are you doing out in this storm?" She asked hugging him. "I came to see you honey." "Oh dad take this off come on. Lets get you dry are you hungry?." " Oh no Chichi don't make a fuss over me!" "No dad I'll fix you some hot cocoa." She headed towards the kitchen and gestured for Goku to follow. Once in the kitchen she tried to speak but he grabbed her and kissed her. "We can finish this later Chichi, I still want you baby." She smiled "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Burden of Me Love

Chichi handed the Ox King a large mug of piping hot cocoa with small marshmallows bobbing around the surface and sat next to him. He took a sip and stared out at nothing in particular and said "I remember your mother and I were coming home from the city one night and a storm just like this one hit. We were on a scooter so we had to take shelter at this crummy inn outside the village. The room had a twin sized bed and no electrical wiring. We only had the moon light that night." He smiled as he spoke and Chichi noticed a softness in the crows feet around his eyes that shown through whenever he spoke of the mother she never knew. Oh how he missed her every day. "Her hair shined like onyx in the moonlight and her skin was like porcelain and her almond shaped eyes were the color of amber. There was something otherworldly about that woman's beauty." Love and sadness echoed in his words as he reminisced on the night his daughter was conceived. "Beautiful like you are.", he patted his princess on the shoulder. "Oh dad. I'm glad you came to visit." The Ox King sipped his cocoa. "Oh yes dear, I wanted very much to catch up and spend time with you but battling that storm took something out of me. I'm quite tired." "You can take our bed dad." He raised from his seat. "Oh no! I won't put the two of you out. The guest room suits me just fine." "It's perfectly fine. You take our bed we'll be okay." Goku interjected. It's not like they needed a bed to do what grown people do. He almost had her right there on the floor.

Chichi was planning on changing the linen earlier but all her focus was with her husband since he decided to stay home with her. I'm so glad he wants to be with me she thought. He said that I've been nice today. I've been nice? Ugh, I've been nice today. Damn maybe I'm not nice enough she continued thinking as she spread the sheets out on the bed. Do I nag him that much? He must think…..I'm mean to him. She felt bad. Kami, I love that man and I don't try to be mean to him. When did I become such an insufferable shrew. She suddenly felt remorse. She finished dressing the bed as her father came into the room. She hugged and kissed him goodnight and returned to her husband. He was sitting on the couch waiting for her. She walked to him slowly and he saw the concern on her face and grabbed her hand as she sat down. "Is your dad okay?" "Yes. Goku you said I was nice to you. Do you think I'm mean to you?" He saw how sad she was. "Of course not!" "Goku be honest, I'm always on you to do this and do that aren't I?" He just looked at her. "I always try to make you stay instead of train, even though I know you love it." He didn't like what she just said or rather how she said it. "You seriously think the only reason why I train so hard is because I love it?" he asked scrunching up his expression. "I feel like that's what you'd rather be doing, instead of what average families or married couples do." He became frustrated at her comment. "Chichi, I do love to train but I also do it because of have to." Chichi listened carefully because as much as she tried to get him to stop training they never had a conversation about why he trains so much. "I want to be the strongest that's true but its not all vanity. I want to protect the earth and our friends and family and you." She was fixated on him and his words. "Really Chichi, who can do it? I know you don't ever want that responsibility to fall on Gohan again and you want Goten to have an even better childhood than what we gave his brother so it can't fall on him either. EVER! Maybe you think Vegita could handle the responsibility but he has a wife and children as well and its already on my shoulders. Maybe one day there will be a noble person stronger than me who will protect the earth but until then there is no one else. I know that you didn't ask for this when you married me but neither did I. I know I have no right to expect you to bare the burden of loving me like you do but I never want to you stop. Its selfish of me I know but I'll be selfish when it comes to you because I love nothing and no one more than you. Chichi couldn't believe what he just articulated to her. She now understood the magnitude of what he expected from her as his wife, for her to let him be selfless to the world and selfish when it came to her. "Goku, I love you enough to bare that burden." She said understanding that she would have to cope with this for the rest of her life. She leaned in and hugged him for a few moments. He pushed her back and got on top of her. He softly kissed her on the lips. He sat up and lifted her shirt and pulled both of her breast out her bra. He caressed them before pushing them together and taking both nipples in his mouth. "Mmm" Chichi softly moaned as he gently bit them both. He continued his assault on her breast a little longer before he moved his mouth to her left nipple and reached his hand in her pants underneath her panties to gently rub her clit in circular motions. He began to stiffen as he felt her moisture. He slid his middle finger in between her lips but did not enter her. He simply wanted to coat his finger with her juices. He removed his hand from her pants and licked her sweetness off his finger. Chichi watched him as he did this and licked her lips. She grabbed him and kissed him. He pinned both her wrists above her head with one hand and caressed and lightly squeezed her throat with the other as they kissed each other like they would never kiss each other again.

The mechanism in the lock clicked backwards to granted entry to Gohan, Videl, and a wide eyed baby Pan. "Mom!? Dad!? Are you guys home!?" Gohan called out pulling the cloak off his wife and child. Goku stopped and got off Chichi and she quickly sat up pushing her breast back into her bra. He wasn't embarrassed by what he and his wife were doing in the privacy of their own home but he wanted to save Gohan from the embarrassment of seeing his parents like this. "Ugh yeah, were here son!" Goku called out from the living room. "Be right back son!" Goku went into the bathroom to get himself together. Gohan entered through the kitchen door. "Hi Mom. We're just heading back from my conference in Cocapo and got caught in this terrible storm. Please tell me you have some of Pan's diapers here. We couldn't stop anywhere." Of course sweetie and I just bought her some new onsies today." "Thanks Chichi you're the best." Videl said entering the room. "We don't mean to barge in this but we couldn't make it home." "No we love when you come over." Chichi assured her. Just then Goku entered the room. "Hi guys. Hello my little pan." He said reaching for his granddaughter who went to him immediately. She leaned into his arms but abruptly pulled his ear which made everyone laugh. "Why don't you guys get cleaned up. Gohan some of your old clothes are here and Videl I'll find you some PJ's.." "What a smelly girl you are." Goku said in baby talk. "And I'll give her a bath." He went and got a towel and Pan's baby soap and floaty toy and fixed a bath for her in the kitchen sink. Gohan and Videl showered and prepared Gohan's old room. Pan chewed at her rubber duck as Goku washed her back. She dropped the duck and splashed the water as her grandmother entered the kitchen. Chichi gently rubbed her head. "That was close." They both laughed at the thought of getting caught by their adult son.

Chichi prepared her son and daughter in law hot cocoa as she did for her father and returned to the kitchen to help her husband with their granddaughter. Gohan sipped his cocoa slowly and watched the fire dance. They sat in silence for a moment. He noticed the two wine glasses by the fire place. His dad rarely drank. Then the burning scented candles filling the house with vanilla. Finally he saw his mother's robe and it registered that they had "interrupted" his parents. They were alone and the weather called for coziness and closeness so why not take the opportunity to have a romantic evening. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He would NEVER want Pan to catch him and Videl in the act. He felt kind of bad for impeding on them. He loved his parents and wanted them to have quality time. "Baby, let's go to bed." He suggested to his wife and she agreed. His parents had just walked in with a sleepy baby clinging to Chichi's chest. " Thanks mom and dad, we're going to head upstairs." "Oh we wanted to hear all about your conference." "Lets talk about it over breakfast." Gohan said taking his sleepy daughter into his arms. He kissed his mother's check. "Night". They all said good night to each other.

"Gohan, your parents were…" "Yeah, I know. That's why I wanted to come to bed." He said lying Pan on her back. He turned to his wife and looked at her. She looked like she wanted to devour him and sighed. "Looks like they get to have all the fun." "Pan is sleep, we can have fun too." He said moving closer to her. "Promise you won't make to much noise." "It depends on how much pleasure you give me." Videl pushed her husband up again the wall and kissed him.

Downstairs Goku added more wood to the fire place and laid back on the throw blanket with Chichi like they originally did earlier. Chichi pulled her hair from its bun and laid on his chest as he stoked her hair. They listened to the whistle of the high winds and the rhythm of the rain beating down on their humble abode. "Chichi?" Goku asked. She sat up and looked him in his eyes. "Kiss me." She did as he commanded. He ran his ringer through her locks and broke the kiss. "I need to be inside you." "Take what you want from me my love."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Thunder and Lightning

She leaned I and kissed him again, sliding her tongue in his mouth. He gripped her waist as he returned her kiss then slid his hands down squeezing her ass. He pulled away from her and looked in her eyes for a moment. "Stand up." He said and she did as she was told. Goku stood as well and stepped back. "Take your clothes off." Chichi looked him dead in his eyes and lifted her shirt up and over her head and tossed it to the side. She left her pants fall to the floor and kicked them in the same direction as her shirt. She then reached behind her back and unclasped her bra and slowly relinquished her breast. Slowly Chichi turned around and grabbed her panties and seductively slip them down to her ankles and stepped out of them and tossed them to the side.

This woman, could make the most academically minded and rational man loose his sanity. Gorgeous in every way. A beautiful creature in mind, body, and soul. She had changed in the four years he'd returned from the other world and in the seven years before that. She was older but her beauty remained. Just as it did the first time she gave him a baby and again with the second one. Before she was shapely but thin, she was girlish and pretty. This WOMAN before him had curves, from her swollen breast, to her waist that leaned inward then slightly expanded near her lower abdomen and her silhouette cascaded at her round hips and leaned back in at her soft thighs to her plump behind with two dimples at her lower back. She was a little heavier but he liked it. Just looking at her she was sexy but the sexiest thing about her was that she had this way of knowing that she could make a man so lustful he would sell his soul for a night with her but only being concerned with how much pleasure she could give, just as she knew earlier when she told Goku that what he really wanted to do was please himself. Damn it, part of that was true but honestly she was the other half of his heart though that stubborn sayain side of him didn't want to prove her right. She flipped her hair back totally exposing her naked body to him, looking down at her own flesh and slowly traced her hands up her stomach and lightly gripped her breast and strep her hard nipples. The way the gold undertones in her skin were illuminated in the light of the fire, how her hair looked of ebony silk and flowed downward like water, and how her thick dark lashes lined her eyes, her beauty WAS other worldly like her father had described her mother.

"Are you ready for me?" she asked. He stepped towards her and put his hands around her waist. Chichi responded by putting her arms around his neck but he backed against the wall. "No, I told you I need to taste you first." He said then dropped to his knees. He softly kissed her navel . Chichi watched him as he teased her and anticipated what would happen next. Just then thunder cracked the sky and the room flashed with creases of pale blue light that seeped through the cracks of the shutters. It made her heart pound as swiftly as the rain pouring outside but she wasn't scared. She was excited. Goku moved lower and kissed the lips between her thighs. He slightly pushed her legs apart to grant himself enough access to her core. He then stuck his tongue in deep enough to penetrate her opening. He went back and forth a few times tasting the flavor of his love.

Goku stopped and once again kissed her lower lips, looked up at her and said "Chichi, I love you." "Baby, I love you more." Chichi answered stroking his locks again. He was ready to please his wife the way she deserved. He went straight to her clit. Slowly he licked back and forth and Chichi's hips did a slow dance grinding into his tongue panting with each undulation. "Mmm….mmm" she softly moaned exciting Goku. He loved that she loved it. She pressed her hands against the wall as she pushed into his mouth. He began flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue. Goku knew what he was doing. Chichi gripped his hair. "Damn baby!" She didn't hide her tone in fear of waking up their family. Besides the thunder and rain isolated all sound outside of the rooms they were in. Her hips ceased the slow winding undulations like waves rolling in toward the shore and rapidly bucked in a primal need for more pleasure. He reached up and pushed her stomach in toward the wall to steady her. He didn't want to loose his rhythm on her clit and he knew she couldn't help it. It was in involuntary reaction to his stimulation but he needed her to stable to make her climax. "Oh Goku, I'm so close, keeping going. Keeping going!" There was a pain in her voice that only the undeniable force of pleasure and ecstasy could bring. Veins of blue lightning danced in and out of the room through the slits of the shutters. Thunder boomed in just as Chichi reached her climax "Oh baby I'm cumming!" Her moans were sweet, beauty and painful. She slowly wound her hips, tilted her head back and closed her eyes just as tears welled in them trying to force them back in and failing. A sense of euphoria tingeled all the way down to her toes as Goku planted kisses to her sensitive clit and back up to her navel. He stood and kissed her neck and cheeks feeling the wetness of her tears. "Chichi! Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" "No, no, its okay. "she answered. I didn't hurt her but she's crying. Again her was confused by her reaction to what he thought would only bring pleasure. "I just…came so hard." Part of that was true. The other part of the truth was that physically pleasing the person you love not only brought the body satisfaction but emotional satisfaction to both the one giving it and the one receiving it. Oral sex and intercourse are both acts of love and clearly Goku loved her to death.

She grabbed him by the hand, led him to the couch, pushed him down, and straddling him. Chichi kissed her husband tasting herself on his tongue. She bit his lower lip and said "I'm going to make you feel so good my love." Goku was so ready for her. He wanted to be inside her, where no other man had been, where he would NEVER want be with another woman as long ad he lived. He wanted to be in the place where he felt his heart would be whole again. He wanted to be where it was warm wet and tight. He wanted to hear his wife moan and scream and feel her contract all around him and release inside her.

Chichi pulled his rigid erection out his sweat pants and slide back so she could lean forward and put him in her mouth but he stopped her. "Chichi, get on it." She raised up to position herself. She needed to relieve him. He was so hard it almost hurt. She grabbed him and slid the tip in between her wet folds coating him so he would fit comfortably into her because it wasn't easy to take all of him. They both were ready when. Deet deet beep boo... Deet deet beep boo. Her wet opening was hovering right over his tip when she turned her head towards her cellphone. "It's Bulma." "Uuuggggghhhh!" Goku groaned. "Okay answer it." He said frustrated and annoyed. Chichi got up and grabbed her phone. "Hello?" "Hey Chichi, open the door we knocked but I guess you can't hear from all the rain!" Bulma yelled. "Okay." "Goten's back." Goku swiftly got up still stuff from his excitement. "I gotta get some cold water!" he said and hurried to the bathroom. Chichi grabbed her robe and put it back on and ran to the door to let her son, his best friend Trunks and Bulma and Vegita in. She was glad to see her son and hugged him as soon as he was out of his wet jacket. Of course they had to come home early because of the storm. Chichi fixed them all hot cocoa as she did for her father and oldest son and daughter in law. By that time Goku came back into the room to greet them. Vegita had a very quizzical look on his face. "Kakarote I know you heard us knocking. Sayains have impeccable hearing so what were the two of you in here doing that you couldn't answer the door?" He asked eyeing Chichi's discarded clothing. Goku turned beet red. "Laundry! We were going laundry." Chichi said sarcastically gathering them up. Goten sipped his cocoa looking at his parents but Trunks distracted him. Bulma ribbed Vegita with her elbow for being such an ass. Vegita scuffed in annoyance and pleasure for getting under Goku' skin. Chichi changed the subject. You guys can have the guest room since my dad and Gohan are here. Goten you can sleep out here with us. How about we watch a movie together. "Sure Mom." He answers "Is it okay if I watch the movie too?" Trunks asked Chichi. She looked at Bulma for approval before answering and she nodded yes. "Of course you can. Oh and I made a cake earlier. "When she said that she faced Bulma again and again Bulma nodded her approval for her son to have cake.

They made a pallet for the four of them as Vegita and Bulma went to the guest room. Vegita stood listening to the rain for a few seconds before getting into bed with his wife who had stripped naked. "Your so childish sometimes. Why did have to make fun of them for what they were doing?" she asked him calmly. Vegita scoffed not liking to be called childish. She traced the muscles in his abdomen with her fingers "They weren't doing anything I don't want to do right now." She said and softly kissed his neck exciting him. When she kissed his neck like that, and when she bit just like she did now she could instantly get him erect. She straddled him. "Dammit woman." He pulled her lips to his and kissed her passionately. She went for his neck again as she positioned herself above his tip. She had the same trouble as Chichi did with Goku whenever she was on top. If she didn't position herself correctly it would hurt her. She slid herself down on him taking all of him deep within her. "Oh Kami, you feel so good." She told him before riding him into oblivion as forcefully as the thunder broke into the sky.

Downstairs the boys picked out a movie they've seen a million times before and laughed as though seeing it for the first time. Goku and Chichi sat at the kitchen table. "Three times, three times we almost had each other Chi". He laughed a disappointed laugh. "I know." She said picking up the slices of cake from the table. She stared at the table for a second. "Goku, you can still have me." He gave her a curious look then looked at the table. "Chichi!? In front of the food!?" "The boys will be sleep soon and the food will be fine. It can't see us." She laughed. "Okay. Lets just pray no one wants a glass of water in the middle of the night.

The both laughed and joined Goten and Trunks in the living room hoping to still fulfill each others need but they enjoyed their night interruptions and all and in the morning they could have breakfast with their family and friends.


End file.
